creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MrCreepyPasta1000
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Truth of Chernobyl page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MooseJuice (Talk) 17:33, June 14, 2012 There's no love in fear. 02:04, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Do not create spam blogs. We're gonna smash their brains in, cuz they ain't got nothin' in em... 17:58, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Do not add unrelated images to pages I noticed that you were adding the same image to every page you could get your hands on - including The Rake, which had nothing to do with the image. You've been banned from editing for three days for this obvious trolling. A mastermind, born of nothing, grown into something. They call him Alixe 21:19, June 27, 2012 (UTC) we need to talk Hello! You may know who i am, And I know who you are. I am the user who posted the cellphone reccording of the rake... Do you know who the victim was? It was me. Now i have a bit of my arm missing... And you just offended me by deleting that. I want to work with you but i ask this: If you know what the "rake" is, then i will accept to like you, but until then, you are a rude, rude person, and i dont take kindly to them... thank you for your time! sincerily, Desmond myles 141 Spec Ops and mayebe you have heard of something called people who hack profiles. i am sorry if i have harmed you by that, and i wish to be firends, so please repost my reccording, the picture of my bite wound can stay off, ^^ What the fuck is this? Who deleted what? Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness 00:22, July 7, 2012 (UTC) 1 Week Ban - Sockpuppeting ''You have been banned from the chat for the following reasons: ''Sockpuppeting Come on, just serve the time that you're suppose to serve and be more careful who you admit things to in the chat. Sockpuppeting is a 1 week bannable offense and it will be dealt with accordingly. If you think that this ban was unfairly made on my part, please contact one of the Admins on this wikia. Thank you ^_^ ~ Behind closed doors, I am me... 17:27, July 7, 2012 (UTC) In addition I've also given him a 1 week site ban for general sockpuppeting. Cheese Lord 17:30, July 7, 2012 (UTC) yeaahhhh no. Idefinite ban on the accounts. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness 19:21, July 7, 2012 (UTC)